Fluorocarbon based fluids have found widespread use in many commercial and industrial applications, including as the working fluid in systems such as air conditioning, heat pump and refrigeration systems, as aerosol propellants, as blowing agents, as heat transfer media, and as gaseous dielectrics. Because of certain suspected environmental problems, including the relatively high global warming potentials, associated with the use of some of the compositions that have heretofore been used in these applications, it has become increasingly desirable to use fluids having low or even zero ozone depletion potential, such as hydrofluorocarbons (“HFCs”). Thus, the use of fluids that do not contain chlorofluorocarbons (“CFCs”) or hydrochlorofluorocarbons (“HCFCs”) is desirable. Furthermore, some HFC fluids may have relatively high global warming potentials associated therewith, and it is desirable to use hydrofluorocarbon or other fluorinated fluids having as low global warming potentials as possible while maintaining the desired performance in use properties. Additionally, the use of single component fluids or azeotrope-like mixtures, which do not substantially fractionate on boiling and evaporation, is desirable in certain circumstances.
Certain fluorocarbons have been a preferred component in many heat exchange fluids, such as refrigerants, for many years in many applications. For, example, fluoroalkanes, such as chlorofluoromethane and chlorofluoroethane derivatives, have gained widespread use as refrigerants in applications including air conditioning and heat pump applications owing to their unique combination of chemical and physical properties. Many of the refrigerants commonly utilized in vapor compression systems are either single components fluids or azeotropic mixtures.
As suggested above, concern has been increasing in recent years about potential damage to the earth's atmosphere and climate, and certain chlorine-based compounds have been identified as particularly problematic in this regard. The use of chlorine-containing compositions (such as chlorofluorocarbons (CFC's), hydrochlorofluorocarbons (HCF's) and the like) as the working fluid in heat transfer systems, such as in refrigeration and air-conditioning systems, has become disfavored because of the ozone-depleting properties associated with many of such compounds. There has thus been an increasing need for new fluorocarbon and hydrofluorocarbon compounds and compositions that are attractive alternatives to the compositions heretofore used in these and other applications. For example, it has become desirable to retrofit chlorine-containing systems, such as blowing agent systems or refrigeration systems by replacing chlorine-containing compounds with non-chlorine-containing compounds that will not deplete the ozone layer, such as hydrofluorocarbons (HFC's). Industry in general, and the heat transfer and blowing agent segments of industry in particular are continually seeking new fluorocarbon based mixtures that offer alternatives to, and are considered environmentally safer substitutes for, CFCs and HCFCs. It is generally considered important, in many cases, however, that any potential substitute must also possess those properties present in many of the most widely used of such materials, such as excellent heat transfer properties, appropriate chemical stability, low- or no-toxicity, non-flammability and/or lubricant compatibility, among others, and other desirable foam characteristics when used as blowing agents,.
Applicants have come to appreciate that lubricant compatibility is of particular importance in many of applications. More particularly, it is highly desirably for refrigeration fluids to be compatible with the lubricant utilized in the compressor unit, used in most refrigeration systems. Unfortunately, many non-chlorine-containing refrigeration fluids, including HFC's, are relatively insoluble and/or immiscible in the types of lubricants used traditionally with CFC's and HFC's, including, for example, mineral oils, alkylbenzenes or poly(alpha-olefins). In order for a refrigeration fluid/lubricant combination to work at a desirable level of efficiency within a compression refrigeration, air-conditioning and/or heat pump system, the lubricant should be sufficiently soluble in the refrigeration liquid over a wide range of operating temperatures. Such solubility lowers the viscosity of the lubricant and allows it to flow more easily throughout the system. In the absence of such solubility, lubricants tend to become lodged in the coils of the evaporator of the refrigeration, air-conditioning or heat pump system, as well as other parts of the system, and thus reduce the system efficiency.
With regard to efficiency in use, it is important to note that a loss in refrigerant thermodynamic performance or energy efficiency may have secondary environmental impacts through increased fossil fuel usage arising from an increased demand for electrical energy.
Furthermore, it is generally considered desirably for CFC refrigerant and blowing agent substitutes to be effective without major engineering changes to conventional systems, such as vapor compression technology and foam generating systems.
Methods and compositions for making conventional foamed materials, such as for example thermoplastic materials and thermosetting materials, have long been known. These methods and compositions have typically utilized chemical and/or physical blowing agents to form the foamed structure in a polymeric matrix. Such blowing agents have included, for example, azo compounds, various volatile organic compounds (VOCs) and chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs). The chemical blowing agents typically undergo some form of chemical change, including chemical reaction with the material that forms the polymer matrix (usually at a predetermined temperature/pressure) that causes the release of a gas, such as nitrogen, carbon dioxide, or carbon monoxide. One of the most frequently used chemical blowing agents is water. The physical blowing agents typically are dissolved in the polymer or polymer precursor material and then expand volumetrically (again at a predetermined temperature/pressure) to contribute to the formation of the foamed structure. Physical blowing agents are frequently used in connection with thermoplastic foams, although chemical blowing agents can be used in place of or in addition to physical blowing agents in connection with thermoplastic foam. For example, it is known to use chemical blowing agents in connection with the formation of polyvinylchloride-based foams. It is common to use chemical blowing and/or physical blowing agents in connection with thermosetting foams. Of course, it is possible that certain compounds and the compositions that contain them may at once constitute a chemical and a physical blowing agent.
It was common in the past that the CFCs were used as standard blowing agents in the preparation of isocyanate-based foams, such as rigid and flexible polyurethane and polyisocyanurate foams. For example, compositions consisting of CFC materials, such as CCl3F (CFC-11) had become a standard blowing agent. However, the use of this material has been banned by international treaty on the grounds that its release into the atmosphere damages the ozone layer in the stratosphere. As a consequence, it is no longer generally common that neat CFC-11 is used as a standard blowing agent for forming thermosetting foams, such as isocyanate-based foams and phenolic foams.
Flammability is another important property for many applications. That is, it is considered either important or essential in many applications, including particularly in heat transfer and blowing agent applications, to use compositions which are of low flammability or are non-flammable. Thus, it is frequently beneficial to use in such compositions compounds which are nonflammable. As used herein, the term “nonflammable” refers to compounds or compositions which are determined to be nonflammable as determined in accordance with ASTM standard E-681, dated 2002, which is incorporated herein by reference. Unfortunately, many HFC's which might otherwise be desirable for used in refrigerant or foam blowing agent compositions are not nonflammable. For example, the fluoroalkane difluoroethane (HFC-152a) and the fluoroalkene 1,1,1-trifluorpropene (HFO-1243zf) are each flammable and therefore not viable for use in many applications.
Higher fluoroalkenes, that is fluorine-substituted alkenes having at least five carbon atoms, have been suggested for use as refrigerants. U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,352—Smutny is directed to production of fluorinated C5 to C8 compounds having at least some degree of unsaturation. The Smutny patent identifies such higher olefins as being known to have utility as refrigerants, pesticides, dielectric fluids, heat transfer fluids, solvents, and intermediates in various chemical reactions. (See column 1, lines 11-22).
Another example of a relatively flammable material is the fluorinated ether 1,1,22-tetrafluoroethyl methyl ether (which is referred to as HFE-254pc or also sometimes as HFE-254cb), which has been measured to have a flammability limit (vol %) of from about 5.4% to about 24.4%. Fluorinated ethers of this general type have been disclosed for use as blowing agents in U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,932—Beheme et al, which is incorporated herein by reference.
It has been suggested to use bromine-containing halocarbon additives to decrease flammability of certain materials, including foam blowing agents, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,185—Tapscott. The additives in this patent are said to be characterized by high efficiency and short atmospheric lifetimes, that is, low ozone depletion potential (ODP) and a low global warming potential (GWP).
It is believed that the olefins described in Smutny and Tapscott have certain disadvantages. For example, some of these compounds may tend to attack substrates, particularly general-purpose plastics such as acrylic resins and ABS resins. Furthermore, the higher olefinic compounds described in Smutny may also be undesirable in certain applications because of the potential level of toxicity of such compounds which may arise as a result of pesticide activity noted in Smutny. Also, such compounds may have a boiling point which is too high to make them useful as a refrigerant in certain applications.
Bromofluoromethane and bromochlorofluoromethane derivatives, particularly bromotrifluoromethane (Halon 1301) and bromochlorodifluoromethane (Halon 1211) have gained widespread use as fire extinguishing agents in enclosed areas such as airplane cabins and computer rooms. However, the use of various halons is being phased out due to their high ozone depletion. Moreover, as halons are frequently used in areas where humans are present, suitable replacements must also be safe to humans at concentrations necessary to suppress or extinguish fire.
Applicants have thus come to appreciate a need for compositions, and particularly heat transfer compositions, fire extinguishing/suppression compositions, blowing agents, solvent compositions, and compatabilizing agents, that are potentially useful in numerous applications, including vapor compression heating and cooling systems and methods, while avoiding one or more of the disadvantages noted above.